


As Long as the Stars Above You

by vindice



Series: The Edge of the Cup [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Arcobaleno Sawada Tsunayoshi, Coffee Shop, Everyone Loves Tsuna, Families of Choice, Fluff and Humor, Gen, He has kids to provide for after all, Multi, Single Parent Tsuna, Slice of Life, and he knows, he's just partially oblivious and likes to play mental games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-03-16 06:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13630260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindice/pseuds/vindice
Summary: When Tsuna opened his coffee shop in a half forgotten Japanese town, he certainly didn't do it with the mindset of the Strongest People in the World constantly showing up to flirt with him before disappearing again.Or, in which Tsuna should've seen it coming. Nothing in his life was easy, after all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> An alternate universe within my alternate universe. Tsuna's ---- coffee shop. (This is all just a giant excuse to write fluffy single parent feels.)
> 
> Warning: Tsuna's got an inner language and a potty mouth whenever there are no kids around in this story.

Tsuna finishes setting up chairs and cleaning tables, totally ignoring the annoying nudge of his Intuition, when the bell chimes and a tiny human walks inside, small droplets of water trailing behind him from the open door.

He takes a second to steal a glance towards the general direction of the kitchen, where he can hear Yuni gurgling happily, before his gaze falls into half lidded eyes and a mop of dark hair. It reminds him of lungo and that soon he will have to start restocking inventory.

It's a peaceful, rainy day in Namimori. Only the occasional pedestrian hurrying to work and the passing of cars outside in the street can be seen or heard. Mukuro doesn't work until noon and Ryou only arrives once the first customer does.

Still way too early to have a kid in the coffee shop when everybody else is just starting their daily routine, but Tsuna knows this child, has his name carved deep within his heart.

Tsuna smiles warmly at him. “Hey there, Kyouya,” he greets, “Are you here alone again?”

The child stares at him blankly, but Tsuna knows better.

“Morning,” he, grunts, nods. An almost unnoticeable quirk in the corner of his lips and a soft frown between his brows. His shoulders are slightly wet and his nose is red, but it doesn't seem to bother him.

“Come here,” Tsuna says softly, extending his hand in the boy's direction. It only takes a moment for the five-year-old to take it without hesitation. He guides Kyouya behind the counter, where Yuni’s high chair resides and one closer to Kyouya's size is already waiting for him next to her.

Kyouya sits without needing to be told. Tsuna lets him be as he crouches in front of them, looking through the cabinets under the counter.

He snatches a towel and starts drying his hair, his shoulders, all the while trying not to coo at the scene the kids make before him. Kyouya’s chubby cheeks tenderly squeezed between his hands as he moves to dry his face, a little frown between his brows, and Yuni’s own puffing as she munches on her porridge and makes a mess out of herself.

His heart sings, _you're so precious to me, I will protect you._

The rain pats gently against the windows and Tsuna sighs, content and feeling light. He finishes with the five-year-old and moves to clean Yuni’s cheeks.

“What's wrong?” He asks after awhile, when he's finished cleaning Yuni’s fingers. Kyouya doesn't answer immediately but he's always been like that, so he gives him his time.

Tsuna gets around her other hand just as Kyouya opens his mouth, but the bell chimes again announcing a new client and the little boy shuts it. Tsuna sighs. He scrolls mentally over Kyouya's favorite desserts, for later. The pounding of his Intuition fastens against his temples.

He knows it only acts up for his own good, to prevent things that will most likely end up distressing him. It doesn't change the fact that he doesn't really know what it wants him to do.

It's not like he could've skipped work.

He turns around, grimacing lightly at his headache, but immediately smiles at the newcomer. Or that's what he intended to do.

He doesn't squeak, and nobody can convince him otherwise. The ‘eep’ that slips past his lips is mostly because his limbs get tangled and he trips sideways, not because of the person stopping at the other side of the counter. Of course not.

Of all the people he thinks could've entered his coffee shop, the Storm Arcobaleno has never been an option.

(He is very glad he's visibly alone, and that none of his most unforgiving friends slash employees are there to see him make an ass out of himself, therefore can't use it against him.

He’s gonna have to make an entire batch of cream puffs to bribe Ryou—who appeared the moment the Storm walked through the door and whose flames he can feel greeting him from the resting room,—before he can say anything to the others, but small sacrifices are always needed for the greater good.)

Tsuna braces himself for the impact, arms coming to his front in a poor attempt to protect his frame, but the pain never comes.

Somehow his palms end flat against a solid surface, a pair of arms catching him in what can only be described as a surprised embrace. His hand squeezes over cloth and realizes he's leaning into firm muscle. Tsuna has all of five seconds to enjoy the firm feeling under his palm and blink dumbfounded, before someone clears their throat and Tsuna’s brain catches up to the situation.

He opens his eyes without really knowing when he closed them—but then again, when had the Arcobaleno moved?—turns his head slowly at that noise coming closer than he'd like to, and Tsuna's fears become true when red color assaults his pupils.

He leaps back embarrassed, trying to put some distance between he and the long-haired man in front of him. He stumbles over his own feet once more and the hands shoot forward to catch him before he falls, and Tsuna hasn't felt this mortified since the time he walked in Byakuran and Mukuro having sex in a closet at a formal party.

His Intuition, the goddamned thing, has stopped ringing in his ears, the flux of blood now silently filling its vacancy. He can feel his face and neck warming as he stops flailing.

The last thing his dignity needs is for him to trip _yet again_ and take down his savior with him this time. Which is highly improbable with how steady the man is, but he's Sawada Tsunayoshi and life hates him.

“Sorry!” He starts to say, but a hand gently covers his mouth.

“You're a little clumsy. Are you okay?”

The Arcobaleno has the gall to look both concerned and amused. _Rude_ , Tsuna isn't pouting.

_Don't stutter, don't stutter, don't stutter._ “Yes!” He squeaks instead.

_Dammit_.

Tsuna tells himself to get his shit together, and asks, “how may I help you...?” He trails, because that’s always a good excuse to move into the next thing. It doesn't help this time.

The Storm’s lips twitch and Tsuna has a horrible sense of foreboding, his Intuition prodding lightly at the back of his mind. Whether in confirmation or mocking him, Tsuna isn't sure. Probably both.

Most likely both.

“Fong. I just wanted to see if my nephew wasn't giving you any troubles.”

He smiles smoothly at him and Tsuna doesn't even have the time to appreciate such a pretty smile or ask just who exactly is he looking for, because he has a nagging suspicion tingling at the tip of his tongue and he's despairing over it. The last thing he wants is one of the strongest people in the world in his coffee shop as a recurring customer.

As if on cue, Kyouya steps beside him, little frown slightly more pronounced.

“Carnivore.” Kyouya says, tiny hands balled into fists and barely stumbling over the pronunciation, and Fong’s eyes twinkle.

Tsuna tells himself he laments his life choices. His heart sings, _no you don't._

He doesn't.

However, and here he stays almost visibly expressionless, but inwardly he's actually giving a long-suffering sigh, he should have skipped work.

(He doesn't really think that either. Otherwise he wouldn't be able to see Kyouya so early, and a morning without him at this point it's like a morning without Yuni.)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I'll be adding a few notes at the end of some chapters for you to acclimate with this AU:**  
>     
>  **I.** I played a bit with the ages. You already met baby Kyouya and baby Yuni. It should go unspoken but Tsuna's aged-up.  
>  **II.** No Arcobaleno curse. Kawahira still recruited them as the Strongest _People_ , though.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna’s lazy mornings routine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy early birthday to the best sky ever!

Tsuna wakes up to tiny hands shaking his chest, chubby fingers grabbing to his nightshirt. After that, silent footsteps come down the hallway only to stop at his doorstep, and he counts ten slow seconds for them to reach his bed.

The futon dips under the new weight and Tsuna feigns sleep, even though the tiny bump that has made itself home on his stomach tries to pry open his eyes. Clumsy and impatient, but never with the intention of hurting. Warm little digits settle on his arm and shake gently once, twice. A quiet huff reaches his ears when he doesn’t react. 

Tsuna tells himself he can’t give in that easily, and since he’s a rational adult, he does the most logical thing. He fakes an exaggerated sleepy sigh and changes his position, careful of both presences. His face is now upwards, exposing him from both sides, hands conveniently placed on his pillow at each side of his head. 

The room falls silent for a small part of a moment in which neither of his guests does anything, before there’s an excited little shriek and Tsuna can’t hold his smile any longer.

Kyouya is fully on the futon in a second and Yuni scrambles from her position on his chest, both of them throwing themselves at Tsuna and smacking a kiss on the closest cheek. Tsuna’s laugh comes out breathy. He wraps his arms around them, holding them close. 

He opens his eyes to find the most beautiful sight he’s ever seen: Yuni babbling things only she can understand, eyes squinted from the wide smile exposing her gums and lighting up her whole face, and Kyouya is looking at him, hair tousled in all directions and eyes puffy from sleep. He’s wearing the owl pajamas Tsuna bought him last time he stayed and the oversized but cute neon purple monster slippers Mukuro got him in the same trip. A tiny yawn surprises him, but he doesn’t seem bothered. He’s content, somehow glowing in the peacefulness of the early morning. 

Yesterday was the first time Kyouya has asked to sleep at home with him and Yuni on his own, without Tsuna suggesting it first, and there’s still a warm feeling in his chest. He doesn’t think the elation that fills him is going to go away any time soon. And, honestly, he doesn’t want it to.

Tsuna pulls them to his sides and hugs them tightly. He starts a quick sequence of smooches to their cheeks and nose and forehead and temples, a peck for each so he’s kissing them at the same time. Bliss overflows him, Kyouya’s sniggers and Yuni’s giggles washing over him.

When he feels like Kyouya will start to get impatient if he keeps it up, he stops and yawns before stretching as much as having two toddlers on top of him would allow. They get up and he puts on his slippers. Kyouya takes his hand and pulls him downstairs. They leave open the first baby gate and Tsuna waits for him to close the one at the foot of the stairs.

To get to the kitchen they have to go through the living room since the island is what divides both rooms, and he snatches one of the smaller and softer cushions on the sofa as they pass by. Kyouya sits wordlessly on his chair, the stuffed baby bird Ryou got him clutched in his hand. Tsuna opens the fridge with Yuni still propped to his hip and gets both the oatmeal he made last night and the milk out.

He sets the cushion on Yuni’s highchair and seats her before putting the milk on the island. Tsuna pours a generous amount of cereal in Kyouya’s flower-patterned bowl and his own favorite mug while the microwave warms Yuni’s breakfast.

He sets down the blue bowl in front of Kyouya and hands him a spoon. The microwave goes off and Tsuna turns around to take out the oatmeal. He sits down in between them and stirs it a little, tasting it first to make sure it’s not too hot. Kyouya makes an inquisitive noise and gives Tsuna a curious look, making him smile. He gives him some to taste as well. The toddler hums and looks at Yuni before turning to his cereal, giving Tsuna a satisfied nod when he finds it acceptable. Tsuna smiles amused.

They eat in a peaceful silence, only Yuni’s baby talk and the buzzing of the fridge as background noise, occasionally tittering at something they do. Halfway through the meal Tsuna coos softly, absolutely taken by the adorable picture his kids make. 

Kyouya’s eating slowly next to him, enjoying his colored cereal with his eyes closed. He’s clearly still sleepy but stubbornly trying to stay awake from the way he clutches his spoon and clings to Hibird with his other hand. Yuni has already made a mess of herself even though Tsuna is the one holding the spoon, oatmeal and banana milk smeared from lips to chin because she keeps trying to talk to him as he feeds her. The little bib Byakuran got her steadily getting dirtier by the moment.

When they finish, Tsuna cleans them and puts the dishes in the sink to fill them with water for later. He heads back to the living room where Kyouya waits for him patiently and they settle on the couch. Kyouya plods himself between his legs and Yuni finds her way into his lap, already having calmed down from her morning rush thanks to the breakfast. He turns on the TV and decides for something he knows they would like. 

He finds Digimon playing in one of the channels, and after a quick mental run of the episodes to make sure it is indeed one of the light-hearted ones Tsuna sets down the remote. Kyouya perks up at that and Yuni babbles content when she sees Palmon. Neither of the kids notices when a fuzzy blanket is draped over the three of them, but Tsuna smiles at nothing when he feels the brief warmth of an invisible hand brushing his hair.

He feels warmer than he has in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry I don’t have anything for you, Reborn. ;A;

**Author's Note:**

> **I'll be adding a few notes at the end of some chapters for you to acclimate with this AU:**
> 
> **I.** I played a bit with the ages. You already met baby Kyouya and baby Yuni. It should go unspoken but Tsuna's aged-up.  
>  **II.** No Arcobaleno curse. Kawahira still recruited them as the Strongest _People_ , though.


End file.
